Friendship or much more?
by elfofdeath
Summary: Now Julian has told Cessily how he feels, how will things go from there? Better then it sounds
1. Freindship or something more

AN~ I don't own X-men, and I know the best friends but I like the idea of it becoming more.

Chapter 1: Heart break:

His heart was broken and he felt lost and in sorrow, he felt lonely and sad but no on seemed to see it. After all that time liking her, fearing her, wanting to know if she liked him, this is how it ended?

She didn't want him or like him, he still felt it was because he didn't have hands anymore or he'd acted bad toward her. No matter how he looked at it he couldn't think were he'd gone wrong.

He sat in the dining hall of Xavier school; now called Jean grey's school. He had left the island and felt this was a fresh start, hear he could remember how it felt to be a teen again, he sat along and used his powers to eat.

He felt like there was no one left, he was alone, had he mistreated people that much? He been angry about his hands and had done things he regretted but that didn't make him bad. Back then some said he acted almost like Magneto but he was just standing up for his friends who he loved, but where were they now?

She stood behind her friend and put her hands around him with a smile, she had heard about what had happened with Laura from her girlfriends. Why had she not talked to him for such a long time? This was the boy who had accepted her for who she was, Julian had made her mutation as a good thing. Why had she not talked to him?

"Guess who?"

He turned his head slowly without a smile, how could he smile?

"Hi Cess. Long time no see."

She held him tight for a moment, then let go so she could sit down, she looked at him eating with envy.

"I heard about what happened with Laura, how could she do that?"

She saw her friends pain; she wanted to help him out, he been through so much and she wished she could have helped him out more. She wished she'd been with him more she looked at him sadly to. She took his new metal hand and leaned forward.

"I can cheer you up Julian, I know you liked her but I know how you feel."

"You do?" He questioned

" Off course, I lost Kevin haven't I. He may never have liked me back but..." she sighed " We've both been hurt."

She was right he grabbed her hands and looked into her silver eyes, she was beautiful. He'd always said it but never noticed it that much before. She looked at him confused for a moment as he looked at her, why was he looking at her like that?

"I guess we've both been hurt." he stated

"We can go out Julian!" She exclaimed " I know the cure for heart break."

He laughed a little at her sudden asking him out. It wasn't a 'date,' but it had been a long time since they had hung out as friends.

"What is your cure?"

Cessily grinned and put her metal finger on her metal lips.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." She said grinning.

She stood up and then grabbed his arm, then dragged him away from the table with a smile.

An: Next Milkshakes at the cafe


	2. Talk at the Grindstore

Friendship or much more?

Synopsis: After Laura said she didn't want him, Hellion looks deep within himself, and realizes he is not the same person anymore. During this time of doubt his Best friend comes forward to help him out and that friend is Cessily Kincaid, aka Mercury. Although a friendlily gesture soon turns into an adventure the two won't soon forget. Will this tear them apart or pull them them closer then ever?

AN~ I don't own X-men, and I know the best friends but I like the idea of it becoming more.

Chapter 2: Milkshake:

Cessily happily dragged her best friend down the streets of New York, she wore a hat to hide her face a little, a t-shirt that hid her arms and blue jeans. They were all tight around her slender figure, but her clothes hid her metal skin well. Julian wanted to say she didn't have to hide, but with everything that had happened with mutants recently he knew that couldn't happen. She held Cessily's hand with his metal hand, he missed his own flesh hands, he missed the sensation of touch that came from hands, but he wasn't going to compline about that with Cessily around. She'd lost everything when she'd become liquid mercury. Her touch, her ability to breathe, her looks but damn she was still beautiful.

He remembered when they had first met long ago when Xavier still ran the school himself. She had been hurt by her parent's hate and because of that she saw herself as a monster. She lost her confidence after that, he brought her out of that state, reminded her of what it was to be her. He give her her confidence back and she loved him for that. He knew that she loved him as a friend, they were like brother and sister, but after what had happened with Laura he wondered if he had always been blind to what he had right in front of him. The girl which he had so much more in common with. He had more in common with Cessily then any of the girls he had dated; she was athletic and like sports, they had similar experiences with the parents throwing them away.

There was so much more they had in common, and that's what they liked about each other. Cessily would always face hate because she looked so different from others, but she didn't deserve to be hated she was such a nice sweet girl. He gripped her hand a little as he tried to keep up with her.

He too looked odd now, but he was getting used to his new hands that were now attached to his skin so he could use his telekinesis more. He saw the grind store in front of him, and looked to Cessily as she paused.

"Oh man its been ages since I came hear." Julian said smiling

"I know and its the perfect place for what I have in mind."

"So coming hear is part of your cure for heartbreak? " He questioned

"Yep off course it is."

She turned around and headed into the store her red hair flowing behind her, he smiled and soon followed her inside. Julian saw a free table and sat at it, he looked as Cessily seemed to order something. She turned to him and grinned for a moment as she was up to some reason it reminded him off all the pranks they had pulled way back then.

Cessily sat down beside him and nudged him a little as she sat down, he smiled a little. She leaned on the table with both hands for a moment quite, she sighed for a moment then looked to him.

"You know me and Laura came hear before that whole kidnap fiasco I was involved in. She told me how she liked you, so that's why I don't understand why she did that."

She looked waiting for the waitress to come, Julian wondered why she had brought this up, it hurt him to talk about it.

"I don't know either Cess, so let's not talk about it. " Julian said upset.

Cessily looked as the waitress put down a glass of milkshake with two staws, it was a big glass and plenty to share, if only Cessily needed to drink.

Cessily looked ashamed thinking she had just upset Julian more then he was, she moved the drink closer to him.

" Well that sucks, she should off at least give you a reason to why she didn't like you, Oh well as someone great once said plenty of other girls out there for you" She said gently

Julian smiled looking at the milkshake and drank a bit and then turned to his friend.

"So this is your cure? Milkshake and a good friend to talk to?" He asked

"You caught onto the scheme damn."She laughed

Her face barely changed when she smiled or frowned,(must be the metal,) but he could tell she was happy even if she felt angry about what had happened. He knew his friend well and knew she got angry when people hurt him.

Julian watched as she moved toward the glass of milkshake, then they took a sip from the other straw then laughed for a moment. " Its hard not to drink and eat, even though I know I don't have to."

He smiled and understood how she felt about it, she did human things without knowing she was doing them, it was hard for her to accept how much she had changed. They were around humans so she acted human to look less odd. He smiled and took the straw away from her.

"Your right you don't need it." He teased her

Cessily leaned forward to grab it knowing he was joking , he looked at her with a smile he pulled the straw up more. Cessily leaned on him to grab it and he laughed.

"Come on Cess you can reach it."

"Your right I can."

Cessily used her powers to extend her arms forward and she took the straw from his hands and grinned.

" Begin me has its advantages."

He looked at her as she moved her hair smiling at him, Julian couldn't help but lean forward toward her.

"Julian?"

He took hands for a moment and laughed.

"Your right this has cheered me up, I shouldn't be hung up on Laura really. I spent all that time wondering if she like me or not and got that."

She looked as he held her hands, she smiled gently, she looked to her friend who had always been there for her. They'd both lost the people they liked and had got nothing back from it it.

"Oh Julian I know what its like."

She did know what is was like, she took the straw and drank some more milkshake, she looked distant for a moment.

"Kevin's dead, so why do I still feel hung up about him?

Julian looked surprised. he didn't know she felt that way about Kevin, he leaned into her and hugged her.

"Cess i'm sorry you still feel that way, but you can move on, there is someone out there who will love you back." He said as he took her face.

Cessily looked and gripped him tight.

"Why couldn't he loved me Julian?"

"It wasn't meant to be Cess, just like me and Laura"

They sat and comforted one another, Julian rubbed her tears. They finished there shake and left the cafe feeling a bit better after there talk. They held hands on the way back to the school as friends, but it felt right. They seemed closer now then they were before and it felt right.

Next: Santo's prank/ The school play


	3. Santo's Prank

Friendship or much more?

Synopsis: After Laura said she didn't want him, Hellion looks deep within himself, and realizes he is not the same person anymore. During this time of doubt his Best friend comes forward to help him out and that friend is Cessily Kincaid, aka Mercury. Although a friendlily gesture soon turns into an adventure the two won't soon forget. Will this tear them apart or pull them them closer then ever?

AN~ I don't own X-men, and I know the best friends but I like the idea of it becoming more.

Chapter 3: Santo's prank

Julian and Cessily returned to the Jean Grey school, they still held hands like it was nothing. They held hands as friends, well Cessily held Julian's hand as a friend, Julian was feeling more then friendly toward his best friend. Julian pondered why this was happening to him. Cessily Kincaid was his best-friend, like a sister to him. He shouldn't feel this way, he hadn't felt this what till Laura dumped him, God this wasn't a rebound thing was it? If it was he would never hurt Cess like that, on he other hand he could like her like that.

He felt Cessily quickly let go off his metal hand. He looked surprised at her but saw that she was avoiding eye contact with someone. On her metal skin he saw a rocky reflection, and that reflection belong to Santo. Julian looked up and saw that his friend was smirking down at them.

'Oh Boy; Julian thought

"Ohhh what's going on here?" Santo asked gloating " What do you mean?" Julian asked rubbing the back of his head

"You were holding hands!" He exclaimed

Cessily seemed rather shy and bashful when Santo said this, Julian was confused for a moment about why she was acting like that. Julian crossed his arms and looked into his friends eyes with a grin.

"Your just jealous Santo, you'd jump through hoops to hold our Cess's hand like that."

"Woah Julian I'm not jealous just surprised."

Cessily got between them distressed, even if they were joking she didn't like this she smiled at them both.

"Come on you two were all best friends hear, I held Julian's hand out of friendship and for comfort. It wasn't like what your thinking Santo, but if you really want me to hold your hand Santo you can take me out." She explained gently

Santo rubbed his chin and leaned down smiling.

"Knew you had a thing for me there Cess, but I've got to break your heart." He said jokingly knowing her statement had been somewhat off a joke. "Your my friend Cess nothing more, Keller though you better watch him. You know what he's like around beautiful woman like you. He's a real Romeo, oh that remind me."

He paused seeing Cess smiling and laughing, she always found him funny it was what made them such good friends. While Julian on the other hand seemed annoyed by his statement, something didn't add up hear. Julian would usually laugh at his joke so why wasn't he laughing.

"Romeo and Juliet is the first school play. I'm signing up I think I could do this play."

Santo smiled and heard Cessily laughing out loud "You in a play? A big bad wrestler like you?"

Santo smirked he took the joke from her, he knew she wasn't mean, she was never mean to her friends. She had learned so well from him and Santo how to kid on with people.

"I know Cess, but I want to give it a shot. You'd make a beautiful Juliet Cess." He said gently

Julian seemed angry still, Santo looked at him concerned.

'Wait... does he like Cess?'

Cessily looked to Santo and thought about the play.

"I don't know Santo... I'll think about it."

Cessily looked and saw how late it had gotten, she had homework for class still to do and she needed to get it finished. She looked to her best friends

"Well I know you two like to slack off and don't do homework, but I want to do well in school." She said giggling "I'll catch you in the dinning hall tomorrow, don't be late.

She kissed Julian cheek and then she stretched her body up so she could kiss Santo's. She smiled and left the two boys to do what they wanted. Julian tried to walk away from him but Santo stood in front of him and crossed his arms.

"Not so fast Keller. I've got a few questions for you now that Cess has gone."

Julian seemed to grumble something obscene under his breath. Julian looked up and sighed.

"Cess already told you what was going on Santo." He said on the defence

"Oh really, that's how Cess sees it, but not you eh?" Santo pointed out

Julian looked off for a moment, then looked to his friend.

"Don't say anything to Cess." He warned "I think I might like her as more then a sister or friend."

Santo face dropped in shock, he never expected to hear that from Julian Keller.

"Really? You? He sighed " If you really like her I wont stop you Keller. She's my friend too, just don't make her cry or i'll beat you up." He explained " She doesn't deserve to be hurt by you, by us, were her family."

Santo turned as his friend looked down to the floor, Santo had a thought for a prank to help them out. He's signed them up for the play, and he put there names down for the parts of Romeo and Juliet. That would surprise them so much, and that would be funny to him. He had no ill intent to his prank, he really wanted to help out his friends. He never thought Julian would like Cessily, but hell he was going to make him show it to her. Cessily deserved someone who would loved her, he'd wondered when Julian had developed feelings for Cessily.

'Who'd a thought it, I always thought things would stay the same between us. I hope it works out. I'd hate to see that all fall apart. For them no longer to be friends that be awful, I'd hate to see her hurt like that. Things like this can ruin friend ship.

Next: Oh were thou art my Mercury.


	4. The surprise the rehearsal

The school play:

This story take play in Jean Grey School:

The surprise/ the rehearsal

The student's had all gathered into the drama room, so that Kitty Pride could announce who had which parts in the school play. The Drama club was new to the school, so Kitty was teaching it temporarily until they found a teacher for the class, but Paige Guthrie was helping her out today. They students had been learning about Shakespeare, so naturally they had to do a play about it.

"Welcome to Drama class everyone, there was allot of interest in this play." Kitty explained, "This is our first play, so I hope it goes well."

The students looked on at there teacher, some board, some interested.

"Allot of you signed up, so we're going to announce whos got which part. Off course, we'll then pass out the play to those that got the parts." Kitty continued

Kitty steeped forward with a list. "Those of you who didn't get a part, don't feel left out, there are many roles for you. You can act as under studies, or help set things up in the background.

Quentin Quire fire a spit ball toward the two teacher smirking, then said.

"Can I be the critic; I want to tell you how much the play sucks." He said slyly

"Now Quentin we've got a role for you, you'll get to direct the play." Kitty said happily

Quentin grinned, he was now thinking about how good that would be for him to do, as he loved to boss people around. He smirked; but everyone in the room had a look off horrification on their faces.

"I'm in." Quentin said.

"Oh come on. I want to hear whos in the play already." Santo yelled

"Why are you so interested Rock- Butt?" Quentin asked him

Santo just smirked and sat back.

"Quiet down, when I announce your names, come forward and get the play." Kitty explained

(ok let's pretend there's people getting parts here and get to the main characters.)

Kitty blinked when she looked at who had gotten the main character roles.

"Oh that's a surprise." Kitty said stunned, yet she saw Santo's grin

"Cessily Kincaid is Juliet. Julian Keller is Romeo."

The two students looked at one another shocked, they heard Santo's laughter and they both turned to him.

"Were you behind this?" Julian asked annoyed

"I couldn't help it, you're going to be the most awkward Romeo and Juliet ever." Santo laughed

Cessly then yelled, "You pulled a prank on us!" She yelled

"Yep, it's what you get for holding hands." He said while he continued to laugh

Everyone looked on in shocked, as they knew the deal between the two.

Quentin laughed as well "So that's why you wanted to know who got those roles, that was great."

Cessily put her head in her hands embarrassed, she then heard the class whisper.

"Holding hands?" She heard "Are they dating? I thought they were 'just friends.'"

"That's so like Julian." A girl commented

Julian looked toward her concerned. He could hear it to as well as he looked at the play. He knew why she was upset, he sighed.

"The kiss." He whispered

When the class had ended, Julian yelled at Santo. Santo put his hands up in defence.

"She's upset! She doesn't find this funny." Julian yelled

"I'm sorry, I was trying to help." He said sadly

"I'm going to have to try and calm her down now; I know she doesn't want to kiss her best friend. I have to tell her nothing will change." He pointed out to his friend

"But I thought you wanted it to..." Julian cut him off "I can't, no matter how much I want it to change."

Quentin walked up to them with some notes.

"Give these to Cessily Julian. Santo take the rest to the other students."

"Why?" Santo asked

"I found a way to make this play way more interesting." He explained "Instead of the whole religious thing, I want a human and a mutant deal. Julian is the human, cause you look like one, bar your hands. Then I want Cessily as the mutant, well cause she mercury. Your driving apart by your parents , they forbid your love." Quentin explained

Quentin grinned and Santo and Julian looked to one another.

"Sounds ok." Santo said

"Cess might need persuading, but its a nice change."

Julian liked the idea a whole lot, it was based on real world issues. He looked at the notes and walked away to find his friend. Cessily and him needed to talk about this play. In Julian's mind, it was a good way to makes things happen between them, but he knew he couldn't force anything. He went to Cessily's room then knocked on her door. He then waited an answer.

Next rehearsals.

An: Yeah so allot of people in this chapter, but next is goes back onto Julian and Cessily


	5. Reshearsal

Rehearsal

An: So yeah, this doesn't focus on Remo and Juliet.

Julian stood outside Cessily's door with a concerned look on his face, there was a good reason for this though. The whole school was gossiping about them and it was all caused by Santo's prank. Now the whole School was asking 'are they going out?'

He stood outside the door, as he had to give Cessily the play changes. This felt like like back in the day for some reason, he knocked on her door again, as he felt she hadn't of heard him.

"Cess, are you in there." He asked

He heard movement from behind the door, the door then opened and Cessily appeared from behind it.

"Hi Julian."

"Hi Cess, do you... er want to talk. I... Quentin made some edits to the play. I have those edits with me."

Cessily moved back from the door quietly and allowed Julian to enter her room. It seemed like Cessily had her on room, as she seemed to shared her room with no one; Cessily room looked like a normal teenage girl's room. She had band posters, pom poms on the wall, teddy bears, and some pictures of herself.

"Have a seat Julian." She said distant

Julian sat on the side of the bed, he looked to her even more concerned, but he gives her the play changes.

"What's wrong?" Julian asked knowing something was wrong

Cessily sat looking the notes, she thought the play had some good changes.

"I'm worried about the play, that's all." She said softly

She sat beside Julian on the bed; she put her hands together in sadness.

"Where best friends, we don't do these things. Best friends don't kiss." Cessily explained gently

Julian gulped as he knew were this was heading, he couldn't tell her how he felt now. He knew they could never be more then best friends; to her they were nothing more.

"We have to kiss in the play though; things might get strange between us. I don't want anything to change." Cessily explained to him

Julian tapped her finger with his mental fingers; he looked her in the eyes as he said.

"I don't want that either Cess, even if we kiss nothing will change. We will stay best friends no matter what. I won't allow anything to change Cess, too much has changed already."

Julian felt his heart sink, but he had knowing this was how things might have going. What was he expecting? Just because he felt like this toward her, it didn't mean that she would feel that way about him. This was just like how it had been with Laura, but this was different.

"Are you upset?" Cessily asked concerned

'Damn she noticed.' He thought

"A little, I've had allot on my mind lately." He then turned to face her

"I see." She looked down

Julian bit his lip, he had to say what he needed say, or he would never say it.

"Can I ask you something Cess, why do you feel kissing would ruin things between us?" Julian asked in nervousness

Cessily looked to him stunned, why was he saying such things?

"Erm why are you saying this Julian? Things like this don't often work. This can ruin people's friendship, tear them apart. I don't want to lose you over something so stupid.

Things were silent after this; Julian looked at his notes again while she was blushing. Cessily continued to read her notes, but she could not blush like her friends.

"I could never hate you Cess, you know that." Julian blurted out "How about this, we could try a test date as friends, if things do work out we can stay friends."

Cesilly dropped her notes in shock; she looked at him in such a manner.

"What? Did you just... Did you ask me out on a date?"

Julian blushed again, Cessily looked to him confused and shocked.

"Yes, but it's because I like you Cess, more than a best friend."

"Oh my God." Cessily said grabbing her mouth

Cessily didn't know how to take in this development, her best friend liked her more than a that. Cessily now knew why he had brought up the subject, how long had he felt this way? She held her arms together, but Julian then grabbed he shoulders.

"No, No. I've upset you."

Cessily looked in silence as he hugged her tight, he give her the comfort that she needed.

"I'm sorry." Cessily said sadly

"I don't mind Cess, I told you nothing will change."

Cessily looked to him now, as tears formed in her white eyes.

"Your too kind to me. I just need to think things over."

"Erm I understand, but we still have the kiss issue. We need to rehearse it." Julian paused "That way things won't be awkward on stage, then we can go on a date. We can see how things go, if it doesn't work and it doesn't work."

Cessily looked to him, that made sense, they had to kiss at some point, but a date would be strange, yet nice. Julian said he wouldn't hate her if things went wrong, he had said that they'd stay friends.

This was strange, how had this happen? Yet in a way, this felt right. Julian sighed as he got up, Cessily grabbed his hand.

"Don't go, we can go on a date after the play, but let's go through the play."

"Ok then." Julian said smirking

Julian sat down beside her; they took their plays out and read it together. They read their lines aloud, Julian saw that Cessily was now smiling.

"Feeling better Cess?" Julian asked as he leaned in to her

"Yeah I am."Cess replied

Julian took her hand now, as they had got to the end of the play. They were close so very close, Julian leant closer to Cessily as he spoke his lines. Cessily looked as he lay down so he could play dead, she laughed for a moment. She leaned down to him as she said her lines; she got closer and closer but stopped.

"It's too awkward."

"I agree, I thought this would be easy."

Cessily smiled but sat back up moving her hair shyly, Cessily couldn't kiss him, as he couldn't kiss her. They went back to the play, before they knew it they had both gone to sleep on Cessily's bed.

Next aftermass of a play and a kiss at last.


	6. Aftermass of the play

After mass of a play:

Julian awoke the next morning feeling a slight weight on his chest, he didn't even remember fallen asleep last night. Now he was awake with his best friend lying on him, he knew nothing had happened so he had no reason to panic. He looked across to her, seeing tha she was holding him tight, she mumbled words he knew well. Her red hair was all over the place, he smiled as he lifted her arm and moved off the bed.

He stretched out while yawning; he had been holding his play when he had gone to sleep. Cessily moved around now that he had moved, Julian sighed as he rubbed his head. He had told Cessily last night how he felt , yet many what-ifs ran through his head. What-if he ruin what he had with Cessily? He didn't want that, he asked himself why he had said such a thing.

He had said what he said to make Cessily feel better about the kiss scene, he was so ued to comforting his best friend. He had wanted to ease her into kissing him for the play, make it an idea she liked, but he also wanted a date with her. He had that, so why did he feel so much regret? He liked her, but he had liked Sofia and Laura too then again, he had lost both of them. He didn't want to lose Cessily like he had them, he would make sure that he would never lose her like that.

As he thought this Cessily sat up and saw Julian standing in her room, she smiled as she put her play to the side. She also stretched out and pondered what Julian had told her last night. Julian had told her that he liked her, and then he had asked her out on a date. She had liked the sounds of it, it felt like a natural development, but still she was weary where things would go.

"Julian" She asked gently

Julian turned to her smiling

"Erm morning, I'm going to take a shower, how about we meet later for dinner. We can try that part out again." Julian suggested

Cessily got up and hugged him.

"That sounds good; we can talk about what to do on our date."

Julian laughed as he kissed her cheek.

"Yeah we can, see you soon." Julian said gently

Julian walked out off her room, he thought about what he had just done. Sure he could kiss her cheek, he always did that, but he couldn't kiss her. Why was it like this? If he liked her shouldn't he be able to kiss her? He wanted to kiss her though, he really did, he headed to his room seeing Santo sleeping deeply. Julian smirked as he grabbed his shower stuff and headed into the shower, he thought about Cessily as water hit his skin. Meanwhile in Cessily's room, she had taken her clothes off and headed into her own shower. She moved her hair back as she enjoyed the water hitting her metal skin.

She wondered what it would be like to kiss Julian, what it would feel like? She didn't feel much with her mutation, but she couldn't wait to kiss him though. She'd never thought about kissing him before, but she knew no matter how things went they'd stayed friends, she couldn't stop thinking about those words.

Later one:

Dinner time had come and Julian had put down a blanket for him and Cessily to sit on. He had brought sandwiches, soda and even some sweets for them to share. He didn't care that she didn't need to eat, this was just what he did for girls he liked. He wanted to make this perfect for her, make her feel at ease. Cessily walked up to him and saw what he had set up, she smiled gently to him. She held the play in her hand.

"Hi." She said softly

"Hi Cess, come here and sit down."

Cessily sat down, this reminded her of how it was back in the day. Not so long ago they were carefree, but then Decimation happened, they had lost there happiness, there carefree lifestyle. Yet she felt so much happiness with him though, she sat looking at him with that happiness. Julian offered her food, she looked at him shocked.

"You know... "

"You don't have to eat, but you do so out of habit."

Cessily smiled as she took a sandwich and eat it feeling it would be bad if she didn't. Julian read his lines as Cessiltylooked out to the sky sighing. Julian started to finish the lines that he had been reading, Cessily gulped as he leaned to her, she felt his lips touch hers this time.

"Whoa."

Unbeknownst to them Laura Kinney had paid the Jean school a visit. She was walking in the garden at the time, she then caught the site of Julian kissing Cessily's lips gently, she sniffed. She could smell what he was feeling about her, she looked sad for a moment, but Julian caught Laura looking at them.

"What are you doing here?"

Cessily turned smiling.

"Hi Laura, were're erm rehearing a play." Cessily stuttered

Julain was concerned for a moment, but he took Cessily's hand.

"I see, I don't mind. I told you Julian I didn't want him. I just came here to say goodbye to some people. I'm just stunned to see you two kiss."

"Why can't I kiss her? Go run off with Gambit or Jubilee, just leave us alone." Julian yelled "I like Cessily so what?"

"I know I can smell that, I know you like her. I must go now." She said calmly

Laura walked away quickly, she put her hand on her chest, she didn't like him, she didn't. (That the last of Laura in this story.)

"Oh man awkward." He sighed as he sat down

"Oh yeah, but what did she mean by she can smell that you like me?" Cessily asked

"Ah, I don't know what she talking about, you know Laura."

Cessily nodded and smiled, she then sat back as Julian leaned to her again.

"I'm over her Cess, don't worry."

"I belief you."

Julian took the play lines out.

"Well let's get back to this." Julian suggested

Cessily big her lip and leaned in to him, she then kiss Julian's lips. Julian held her for a moment, but pulled her back.

"Cess, you don't have to kiss me, well unless that is what you want." Julian said softly

Cessily took his hand.

"I want to kiss you."

Julian blushed again, Cessily wanted to kissed him. Were his feeling getting returned? He would find that out soon enough. Soon they would go on their date, however for now he enjoyed a short but sweet kiss with Cessily.

Next: After mass of the play part-2


End file.
